Accidentally In Love
by Cheloya
Summary: OLD. Set just after the end of the series. Kurama is quite upset when it becomes apparent that Hiei hasn't returned with Yusuke. KH.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru or Yukina. If anyone knows where I can buy the first two, please let me know. ;) I also don't own "Homework ga Owaranai".

A/N: What can I say about this except, '_that was random_'? To begin with I was writing my English assignment and listening to Ben Folds' Five's "Smoke". Go fig.

Accidentally In Love

_Namida mo nai hito to wa tsukiaitaku nai no sa_

_Kanashimi daite'ru toki kono te de hikiyosetai_

I wouldn't want to be with people without tears

When you're embracing sorrow, I'd like to draw you closer

-- "Homework ga Owaranai", Yu Yu Hakusho

His feet were still sandy when he took them from his loafers. He didn't bother to brush them off, just sat there on his couch in the middle of his apartment. On his own.

Yusuke had returned. Yusuke had come back from Makai at long last. Yusuke's duties were through. Keiko-chan had been so happy, and for a brief, soaring moment, so had Kurama. But then the absence of a flying shadow had struck him like a blow to the chest and he'd felt... useless. Used. Alone, though Shizuru had been sitting right next to him.

Wordlessly, she'd offered him a light. She knew he didn't smoke.

He shivered helplessly as he leaned back into the squashy cushions. It had been a comfortable couch, before today. Now it just felt superfluous. He slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. He'd come to a realisation, today. He would never see Hiei again.

_To think, all the effort you went to for him._

He wasn't going to come back to Ningenkai. Not to see Kurama, perhaps not even to give Yukina the hiruiseki. Kurama had known, when he refused the gem, that it was his last bargaining chip, the only thing for which Hiei would return. It wasn't like him to leave things unfinished. His pedantic nature just wouldn't allow it.

Kurama remembered the time Hiei had painstakingly memorised the names and uses of all the plants Kurama stored regularly in his hair, repeating the names until he had them perfect, even down to the inflection the fox used. A sick sounding chuckle emerged from Kurama's lips and he hid his face against his knees as tears seared his eyes.

He felt ill at the thought that he would never see the fire demon again. His stomach clenched, his throat tightened until he felt he could barely breathe. Worst of all was that he couldn't talk to his 'kaasan about this... he couldn't break the Tantei's happiness at having Yusuke back. They would only try to reassure him, not comfort him - of course Hiei will come back, you're his best friend! Kurama's shoulders shook with a suppressed sob.

Perhaps that was what bothered him most of all. If it had been Kurama in Makai without Hiei, he would have sent missives as frequently as he possibly could, but Hiei didn't care about his ties to Ningenkai. He hated it here. What Kurama feared most of all was that it wasn't just Ningenkai...

He closed his eyes tightly, grieving for a friend who wasn't dead.

He sat there for hours, getting colder and hungrier and more miserable, but he didn't move. He didn't want to move. He wanted his 'kaasan. He wanted Hiei.

_If he were here right now, he'd say_

"What are you doing?"

_just like that, puzzled, in his beautiful, deep soothing voice._

"Fox. I asked you a question."

Kurama started, his head snapping up to stare. Hiei's face was blank, crimson eyes revealing disquiet. Kurama was silent, gaping, tears and hope glimmering in his eyes. "Hiei...?" He quavered, his normally strong voice barely a whisper. Hiei snorted.

"Who else?"

Kurama stared at him a few moments longer and then burst into tears all over again, smiling as widely as he possibly could. He threw his head back against the couch and started to giggle hysterically, tears pouring down his cheeks. Hiei stared at this strange behaviour for several moments before demanding, "What the fuck have you eaten today?" Kurama rolled his head towards Hiei and patted the floor beside him, helplessly. The fire demon continued to stare at him as though he was crazy.

Finally, Kurama managed to contain himself. He pushed himself back up onto the couch and Hiei ventured closer a little nervously. What the hell had happened to the fox today? He stood next to the couch, staring directly into Kurama's eyes, trying to determine whether he had actually gone insane. Kurama's eyes refused to stay in one place. They darted all over Hiei, making the fire demon feel rather exposed for all that he was completely covered by his cloak.

And then Kurama just stopped and looked at Hiei. There was a moment of uncertainty for the Koorime as he beheld a shimmer of an emotion he didn't recognise. Kurama raised his arms and tugged the startled Hiei into his lap.

Hiei struggled, but Kurama's arms held him still. He wasn't even sure if the fox meant to do this. He had a strange feeling it was happening on autopilot. One hand stroked through his hair, a trickle of warmth dripped onto his nose. Kurama was crying again. Hiei snarled. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

Kurama's eyes were a very dark shade of green in the dim apartment. "I didn't think you were going to come back." He confessed, lips barely moving. "I was so angry with you. I missed you so much. I love you. I didn't think you'd ever come back."

Hiei's mouth fell open in wide-eyed surprise. Kurama was ill - had to be, he didn't know what he was saying. "I... I was waiting for Yukina..." He said uncertainly. "Fox, are you sick?"

Kurama's smile could have drowned dragons. "No, Hiei. I'm glad you're back. Did you give Yukina the hiruiseki?" Hiei stared at him in confusion. He really _didn't_ know what he was saying. Had he even noticed, in the flood of half-thought words and impulses that had poured from his lips?

"No..."

"Oh well, there's always next time. Would you like anything to eat? It's getting late. I should make dinner soon." He made no move to get up, but his smile was firmly back in place and he'd stopped crying, at least. Hiei shifted over to the other end of the couch and sat there, staring at the fox as he stood and shook out his hair. He bent to brush off his feet and padded into the kitchenette. A pause. A blush. "...um."

Oh good, his brain had caught up with his mouth.

"...please don't run away." The request was very quiet. "I'm... sorry. It just came out. I don't know why I... look, I know you must be uncomfortable." Kurama wasn't looking at him.

"It's fine." Hiei muttered from the couch. This was not the response that Kurama had been expecting.

"Huh?"

Hiei turned around to regard him seriously. "Is it true?" Kurama nodded, eyes still puzzled. Hiei shrugged. "Then it's fine." He dropped back onto the couch.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Kurama had been expecting something more along the lines of 'get away from me JAOU ENSATSU KOKURYUUHA'. He sidled out of the kitchen and looked down at the fire demon on his lounge chair. Hiei looked back up at him with a faint smirk. "Don't get any ideas, fox." He purred, leering. It startled a laugh out of Kurama.

"With you draped across my couch like that? Don't be ridiculous." He said with good humour. He trotted back into the kitchen. "I was serious about dinner. Would you like anything?"

"Ice cream."

Kurama snorted. He should have known. "Anything else?"

"Strawberries."

"Is that all?"

"Whipped cream." Kurama smirked. _Ooh_. "And chocolate sauce." _Ooh!_

"Are you sure _you're_ not the one having ideas?" Hiei gave vent to an irritated sigh.

"That _was_ the idea, fox."

Kurama opened his freezer with a grin. Trust Hiei.

- - -

A/N: Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
